


at the edge of the world with you

by FreyaS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Coda, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), See notes for more warnings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/pseuds/FreyaS
Summary: They made it; together.





	at the edge of the world with you

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE endgame spoilers! Additional tags for major character deaths and canonical character deaths.

“I knew it would be you,” she says when he appears.

 

“Is that giddy optimism I hear in your voice, Agent Romanoff?” he asks.

 

“Only you’d ask if me predicting your death was optimistic.”

 

“I hope you made some money off of it, even if it all went to Barton.”

 

They smile at each other and then look over the ledge of the mountain they seem to be on.

 

“I was hoping I’d never be here again,” she admits. He raises his eyebrow at her and wipes absentmindedly at the right side of his face; it feels so numb, strange.

 

“Where are we?”

 

She turns and regards him and now he notices the odd bend in her neck, the way that blood seems to be frozen across her forehead and bleeding into the blonde ends of her hair.

 

“I think you know.”

 

He smiles and lifts his good hand and grasps her shoulder. It’s sturdy and strong under his hand and he can’t help but lean into her strength.

 

“I hope I didn’t make you wait long,” he says. “Are you ready?”

 

“There are worse ways to go. Where else am I gonna get a view like this?” she answers.

 

“Together?”

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Tony.”

 

When they jump, all they see is blinding light, and strangely, the sound of a thousand voices, saying, “thank you”.


End file.
